The Death of Skulduggery Pleasant
by NotJustAMuggle
Summary: An inside glimpse into the tragic deaths of Skulduggery's wife, child, and the detective himself. What happened before he became the skeleton we all know and love? You know the story... or do you? Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of Skulduggery Pleasant:**

**I wanted to give my version of this infamous piece of Skulduggery's past. It is rather dark, so I apologize if that is not your kind of fanfiction. It's my first Skulduggery one, so I hope I have done the characters and story justice. PLEASE review (don't make me beg) and I really hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or any of those amazing characters. **

Nefarian Serpine's eyes contained a sadistic twinkle as he gazed hungrily upon his prize: Skulduggery, his wife, and their child. They sat in front of him, bound and sedated, their pathetic heads lolling backwards. If Serpine had been the type, he would have jumped for joy.

Serpine had planned everything out so perfectly that even a fool couldn't mess it up. The location was remote, a discreet basement colored entirely grey with sound-proof walls. The sedative was measured so that the unfortunate little family would wake up right about – "Now," Serpine said, his mouth stretching rather sickly across his face. As if by magic, the family started to groan, waking up from their groggy slumber.

"Hello everyone. I am so glad that you could join me today. I would make introductions, but I don't think they are necessary, do you?"

Skulduggery's head snapped up at the sound of the man's voice, and he stared the evil being straight in the eye. "Nefarian Serpine."

"Skulduggery Pleasant. Well, you know me and I know you, so let's skip all this casual pleasantries and get straight to the torture, shall we?"

"Daddy?" a timid voice called out. Skullduggery turned to see his little girl and wife staring at him with fearful eyes. He whipped his head towards Serpine.

"Leave my family out of this. Torture me, do whatever you want to me, but leave them _alone_."

"I am afraid that I can't do that," Serpine made his way over to the bound child, leaning over her menacingly, "And what is your name?" The little girl stared at him, too scared to speak.

"You answer me when I speak to you. What is your name?" This time, her mouth gaped open but no sound came out. Enraged, Serpine's hand grabbed her brutally at the throat and he lifted her towards the ceiling. "I said answer me!" He shook the girl, whose face was turning a bluish tint.

"Leave her alone! Please, leave her alone!" the poor little girl's mother screamed, desperately trying to reach for her child.

"Serpine, damn it, get your hands off my daughter!" Skulduggery roared in unison with his wife, straining against the bonds that held him so firmly in place. After a moment, Serpine lower the girl, who was crying silent tears at this point.

"Release me now, Serpine, so that I can shred your ass into tiny little pieces," Skulduggery muttered, his body shaking in anger.

"Why I can't let my guests leave yet! We haven't even gotten to the main course," that malicious smile returned to Nefarian's face as he sauntered over the pretty ravened-haired woman who sat scared in the corner of the room. "And you, my sweet, must be Jovial. So pretty, so young. How did you end up with a man like him?" A finger jerked its way towards Skulduggery, followed by a harsh laugh.

"Leave my daughter alone, I beg of you. Keep me and do what you want to me, but _please_," Jovial's voice cracked slightly as tears rolled down her cheeks, "don't hurt our daughter."

"Aren't you sweet?" Serpine cupped his hand around Jovial's face as she recoiled at the touch. "You are just so sweet, I might save you for desert." He patted her on the head and walked over to a shabby white painted table, so old that the paint was peeling off in large chunks. On top of it was a glass of water and a sheathed dagger. Serpine reached for the glass and took a small sip. "Now, shall we begin?"

**Trust me, there is a lot more. I just wanted to make this a multi-chapter thing. Yay or nay? Please, if you read, leave some sort of review. Now here's a question for you guys: What should the name of Skulduggery's child be? Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, especially theturquoisejellybean and Cranium Mischief. I am sort of writing these in little small blurbs so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

In a vain attempt to shock and possibly inflict pain upon the evil man, Jovial lunged forward and proceeded to head-butt Serpine in the shin. He laughed and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to flop painfully against the wall once more. Carefully removing the glove from his right hand to reveal a disgustingly skinned and bright red hand, he examined it, speaking without taking his eyes off the grotesque killing machine. "It seems as if we have a volunteer." He quickly whipped the hand in Jovial's direction. Instantly, she opened her mouth and started to scream as pain she had never experienced surged through her body, coursing through her veins until it became the reason for her existence. She arched her back and trashed and wailed, as if movement would ward off the agony.

"MOMMY!" a despaired daughter cried on the floor, unable to fully comprehend what was happening to her mother. Skulduggery fought in vain to stand and fight, but the bonds that Serpine had used on him were tighter.

"MOMMY!"

Serpine continued the torture for a few more minutes, then allowed Jovial to fall in a crumpled and broken heap. He smiled to himself; that sweet sound of screaming had been music to his ears.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!MOMMY!"

Serpine started towards the child, creeping along as if he were a lion in the safari. Skulduggery shot him a look of deepest detest and growled, "Don't even think about it," but Serpine ignored him as he bent down in front of the child, who tried to sink into the wall and disappear.

"Is it your turn, my sweet?" Taking the red hand which he had placed in his pocket, Nefarian directed the pain towards the girl's small left arm. The room echoed with the sound of her screams and the cracking of bone. Skulduggery roared as if a dagger had stabbed him and he struggled harder than ever, cursing Serpine right and left. Tears welled in the poor girl's eyes as she trembled, the pain too much to express with words or sound.

"Now, now, darling. That didn't hurt that bad, did it? Because trust me, it's only the beginning." Serpine cast a sly look at Skulduggery, whose crystal blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"You are a sick, twisted, and fucked up individual. Stop harming innocent women and children and fight who you are really after. You want someone to hurt me, hurt ME!"

"Don't you see, Pleasant? I am hurting you, more than any wound could. Hurting them does hurt you because you care. I consider that a flaw in character."

Skulduggery sighed, a groan that sounded as if his soul had been released from his body. "Just let them go. Please. "

Serpine ignored the plea and bounced about the room almost joyfully. "Let's give you a test, Pleasant. Your wife and daughter have both fallen off a building and are hanging on to the ledge for their dear lives. You can only save one of them. Who do you choose? Wife or child?"

Skulduggery' s lips remained sealed and his eyes were steely.

"Answer me, Pleasant, or you shall lose them both. Wife or child? Who shall die?" Again, Skulduggery did not respond.

"Last chance, Pleasant. Wife or child?"

**Thanks again, guys! Reviews are nice so please leave one!**


End file.
